


Ma Squad + Behemo

by Daisysmartheart



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, The Ma family stays together, author has not read the manga, behemo has the worst language, rated t for behemo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: When being merged in to Ma's collective conscious, The three ladies (and Behemo for some reason) gain a special ability! Watch the wacky adventures of The Ma Squad as they recruit the various sinners and their families to this hell.





	Ma Squad + Behemo

[Groupchat Ma]

[3:37 AM]

Like nya: all im saying is if seth wasnt such a dick maybe we wouldnt be in this situation

Leviathan: bitch ive been saying that since 1st grade and no one except behemo listened, yes that may because he tried to kill us both but same

Like nya: he what

Leviathan added [Behemoth to Groupchat Ma]

Behemoth: levia what the fuck

Leviathan: backread bitch

Behemoth: ah

Behemoth: yeah he did, multiple times but most of them after the whole,,, "experiments" thing blew up on him

Like nya: yeah the fuck was up with those, i was a cat for six fucking months because of those

*Eve*llious: i went clinically insane! why am i even here lol

Leviathan: because seth. and that wasnt us that was also seth. jackass set up false prophecies and tricked maria/irina into thinking the project was necessary to revive us. we really just needed vessels, so technically yeah but all you needed to do was activate the ark lol

Behemoth: what she said

Behemoth: neways the first time he tried to kill us was because he was pissy we got to come here and he didn't, so he tried to get levia to kill me so he could take her place, michaela was there too, no clue what she did tho oh wait so was our fucking DAD WHAT THE FUCK RAHAB

Leviathan has muted [Groupchat Ma until 9:00 AM with the message 'sleep you gremlins'


End file.
